Tears in the Snow
by Zaralann
Summary: Two hearts, two souls, one death and one life. There is always a chance, but even if you


**This idea was actually not mine, but the owner didn't want to bring it out and publish it in any way or form, so I asked for a permission to do it and he said 'Go ahead!'**

* * *

**Chapter One: Breath.**

* * *

Why does it hurt so much?

I tried to open my eyes.

_*Breath*_

Breathing was painful.

_Why_ was it so _painful_?

My eyes won't open...

I was... lying?

Yes. I was lying face-down on the ground. Hard ground...

_Where_ was I?

I was with Mom...

* * *

_"Sadie!"_

* * *

That image...

She was crying? Why?

_Why_ was Mom crying?

It _hurt_ so _much_ to think, it was like my head was going to _explode_ from pain.

* * *

_"Please! Call the Ambulance!"_

* * *

Another image...

Ambulance? Someone was hurt?

Who?

_Who_ was the one who got hurt? Mom never cried, she was always strong, always smiling, always making sure that me and my sister was happy...

Amy? Was she the one who got hurt?

No...

_No._

_**No!**_

I could _ever_ think like that! She was alright, she was alright _and_ unhurt. My little sister will **_never _**be harmed while I'm around. It was duty as an older sister to protect her. Mom wasn't with us all the time, and while she was away I always protected her.

But if it wasn't her, than who was...

* * *

_"Please, Sadie, hang on! Soon we will be in the hospital..."_

* * *

...

...Me?

It was _me_ who got hurt?

_How_?

_What_ had happened?

* * *

_"Fast, get her in the operating room! Her heart received massive amount of damage, it's a miracle that she's still alive!"_

* * *

My... heart?

My heart was damaged?

It was a _miracle_ that I was still _alive_?

I can feel something inside my rising.

Fear? Was it fear that I was feeling?

No...

* * *

_"Please, don't leave me! You promised, Sadie!"_

* * *

She was there?

Amy was there?

She was _crying_?

No...

_No._

_**No!**_

I _promised_ her!

_*Breath*_

I need to move.

_*Breath*Breath*_

I need to open my eyes.

It _hurts_. But it's good, because if I _can_ feel pain that means that I'm still _alive_. If I'm still alive, that means that I _can_ come back to _her_!

* * *

_"Sadie! Where were you?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Mommy! Big Sis was_ so_ cool! She made that funny thing that looked like a volcano and then there was magma coming from it and smoke and fire!_"

_"Aha, and that is the reason you a covered in ash and smell of sulfur?"_

_"Well, I wanted to look closer..."_

_"Sadie, did anything burned?"_

_"Nothing irreplaceable, but we will need a new fire extinguisher."_

* * *

It was the time when I made an artificial volcano for the School Science Fair, which gave me the Third Place, but I didn't care, because it wasn't about winning, it was about participating and having fun. Amy somehow managed to persuade me to show her it in action, and I may have overdone with the ingredients. The fires weren't that big, but there were _a lot_ of them. We had to repair the basement, right after we ventilated it, smell of sulfur wasn't what you want you clothes to smell like.

At least Amy had fun. She always found some type of adventure on her head. She was like a trouble-magnet! But that was what made her so special too. Amy was always a little sunshine, that you couldn't help but like. It was like she made it her mission to make everyone smile with her cheerful attitude and likable personality. To Mom she was the most adorable twelve-year-old you could ever find. For me she was a little bundle of energy, that will always have a special place in my heart.

She maybe didn't understand some things, but she _always_ knew when someone needed her company. One time when I received a very harsh letter from the College where I sent my resume she came to my room with one of her plushy toys and asked me to fix it, because some of the stitches got loose. Somehow it turned into a puppet-theater and still can't figure out just _when_ I forgot about the letter and started to enjoy the time with my little sister.

But right now isn't the time to dwell in the past, right now I must _get up_!

_*Breath*Breath*Breath*_

Each breath makes my chest hurt, but with each time my lung are filled with the oxygen, my mind becomes more clear and pain lessens a little.

_*Crack*_

What was that? I heard... something?

_*Crack*Crack*_

The sounds! I didn't notice it but the whole time I was trying to move, there were _no sounds_, but now they are coming back. I could _hear_! It sounded like...

_*Crack*Crack*Crack*_

...like.._._

Actually, I never heard something like that before. Something similar, yes, but nothing like _that_. It was on the tip of tongue, but I _couldn't_ quiet place it.

But it wasn't important right now. At the moment the only thing that I was concentrating on, were my eyes as I was trying to open them. My eyelids were heavy and felt like they were made from lead, but I was still pushing all my will and concentration into opening them. I could _feel_ them starting to move, but it was _very_ slowly and almost unnoticeable.

* * *

It's really hard to tell how much time had passed, while you're concentrated on the task. Seconds? Minutes? _Hours_?

I didn't know.

But after some time I could see, barely, but I could.

Light, not very bright, and not intense but still light. I could see it. Bit by bit mu vision became more and more clear and I started to see the details of what was around me.

My eye refocused.

White. There was something white in front of me. My mind wasn't working as fast as it should, so it was really hard to tell what was it. But it was still good to actually _see_ again.

The pain from breathing was now just a dull ache, and my mind was almost fully clear of it too. Even if a bit fuzzy, my brain became aware of my condition and an appropriate signals started to come from my other senses.

It was like slowly waking up, but not from a normal sleep, but from the one you'll go through when you had to go through an operation. Some people react to narcosis worse than others, and I was one of them. Even if I was only once put into the drug-enforced sleep, the crappy morning was _unforgettable_. I was felling _horrible_ and everything was spinning, my guts were trying to force their way out, but the lack of proper fuel to accomplish the act prevented them from escaping.

Right now, it wasn't _much_ better.

My body felt like it was filled with lead, I couldn't even move a muscle. It was like I ran several marathons _without stopping_! It wasn't as painful anymore as earlier, but still the soreness, or what I _thought_ was soreness was there. I could even _feel_ some part of my body right.

If I was in the Hospital, than I'll be damn if they _ever_ see me again! I can understand that the patient must wake up from their post-operational daze by them-selfs but this is pushing it!

Suddenly a deep feeling of dread rolled over me. It wasn't like anything I _ever_ felt before.

_Something_ was _moving_.

_Something _was _moving_ in _my direction_.

I couldn't move, couldn't cover myself, I couldn't do _anything_!

Then _it_ hit.

I once heard that there is such thing as Sakki, the manifestation of someone's desire to _kill_ their opponent. I never believed in such a thing, it was just stupid, something my sister saw in her cartoons from Japan. But I was blessed or cursed with a very good memory and I remembered what that character talked about, while Amy was sitting near me, holding my hand and watching as some guy came out of the girl's skin, _literally_, and gave one kid, no older than thirteen, a damn _hickey_!

What was _wrong_ with these people? I mean, _really_?

Another one was where some kid could stretch like that creepy toy, _Gumby_ or something. He just ran around and beat up people... And he was a pirate... And apparently he beat up more criminals than their version of law-enforcement, who only cared about not _looking bad_. That was just _wrong_.

From what I remembered the feeling was similar as you had a blade pressed against your throat or a gun pointed at your head. Sometimes it even could cause people to see their death in some gruesome way. Well, it was at least what I _remembered_, but even knowing this bits and pieces I was _sure_ that _this_ was nothing even _close_.

My whole world suddenly slowed down. A _monstrous pressure_ suddenly crushed upon me. _It_ was _suffocating_ me, _it_ was _eroding_, for the lack of better word, _me_. I thought that I was going to _die_ from _it_ on the spot. There wasn't any _physical_ indications that something indicated _it_, but this fact didn't make _it_ any less real. I couldn't _breath_, I couldn't _blink_, I couldn't even _think_!

Suddenly, as it came, it just _vanished_. There wasn't even a trace of that horrible felling that almost made me loose what _little_ conscious I regained. I was afraid that if the darkness will claim me again I wouldn't be able to wake up again. I _really_ didn't want to know _what it_ was and from _where_ did _it_ come from. I just hoped that it won't come back.

At least there was a positive side to... whatever _that_ was. My body slowly started to wake up, even if still not as fast as I hoped, the process accelerated by a fair bit. Apparently my organism needed a kick-start and a shock from that _thing_ was just the spark for my engine. I still couldn't move, but at least the feelings started to come back to all parts of my body, and I could at least _try_ and assess the situation.

Well, at first I tried to look around, hoping to see something _besides_ the white-with-a-green-tint thing, that was in-front of me. I was laying on my right cheek so I could only look left to see something. And what I saw didn't actually encouraged me.

Rocks.

_A lot _of rocks.

Behind them was a wall with a giant hole in it, or at least what I _thought_ was a wall. Attached to it was a metal pipe that was at some point of time was used from something, but now was torn apart in the middle, bent and twisted. At least I now could see what was making that cracking sound. Pieces of... _something_ were falling down from above were hitting against the ground and big rocks that were around.

I blinked.

_What_ has happened here? If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that I slept through an _earthquake_! I couldn't clearly see through the hole what was behind the wall, but I was damn sure, that there was _something_. Some strange silhouettes can be seen, but not much from my angle and with the lack of light there.

If I move my eyes up, or to the right in the normal people's perspective, I could see a big broken glass construction, like an upside-down test-tube with a metal cylinder inside, that was thinner by half at least.

_So_, I'm in some kind of a ruined _laboratory_? Well, or a power-plant? And it made no sense _what-so-ever_!

Ok, think Sadie, _think_!

_Where_ are you?

...

...

...

Ok, can't think of _anything_ that will even _remotely_ explain _this_. This doesn't make **_any_** sense! I'm lying, half-dead in what can only be described as _ruins_ of some kind. Whatever this place _is_, it saw better days, but if judge by the piece of what can only be _celling_ falling down from time to time, the place wasn't in this condition for very long.

And _this_ paints even _more_ crappy picture. Whatever happened made the local to evacuate and the _left_ me here! Talk about _responsible_ and _professional_ personal, something happened and they ran like rats from a sinking ship. _Well_, maybe I being a bit unfair, because the whole situation can be a bit more complicated than that, but until proven wrong, I'll consider my-self left behind.

...

I _never_ was good at seeing good in people.

So, if I'm _right_, then I need to get out of here before this whole place will collapse... Easier said than done... I really can't do something as stupid as hope for someone to come and save me. There is no person _dumb_ enough to enter a clearly _unstable_ construction to check if there are any survivors. How was it said?

'_Die Rettung Ertrinkender ist Sache der Ertrinkenden selbst._'?

I really should have my head checked, such a dark outlook on humanity can't be healthy for my psyche.

Alright, the important part right now is to actually _move_! While I was having a mental debate with myself my body woke up enough so I could at least _try_ to move my limbs. Well, there is no time like right now!

I will try to move my left arm. I still couldn't feel it right, but at least I could move it so by flexing it speed up the recovery. Concentrating on said limb I tried to move it.

_It_ moved.

The white thing that was in-front of my face _moved_.

I froze.

_Alright_, whatever that was, it moved. My hand and was under it? No, I couldn't feel anything covering my arm. What the hell? I could feel my arm, even if feelings were somehow _wrong_, it still should be in-front of me. Well, in-from of my face at least...

It tried again, and again the thing in-front of me moved.

This is becoming rather creepy. Interesting, there is basically a perfect timing but I still can't claim the knowledge of _what_ it is. I tried to look closer trying to see from _what _it is made.

Well, it was... _fluffy_, but I was sure that it wasn't fur of any kind. The green tint didn't help ether.

I don't think that I had time to dwell on such things, so I would go by the most obvious route and do it fast and sharp.

One...

Two...

Three!

I lifted my arm...

My world froze.

It was like I had liquid nitrogen injected directly into my chest. I couldn't blink because I was afraid that if I do and _this_ will remain after I open my eyes, I will break down. The word 'fear' won't even start covering just _what_ I was filling right now.

Terror.

Pure _terror_ was preventing me from moving and even breathing.

There was a lot of things that could make a person freeze instantly. Like a poisonous snake, that took an aggressive position, or a gun pointed at your forehead. But in both cases there is a slight chance that the person can survive. The snake may just leave, because it doesn't feel threatened by you and doesn't consider you food. The gun can malfunction or the would-be-killer can be stopped in some way or form. At any rate, there is always a chance of the event ending with the person unharmed.

But there is the cases when everything is already happened and you are looking at the result, and the result itself is the reason for your fear, and the fact that nothing can be changed turns fear into terror.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I tried as hard as I could but even using all my will I couldn't tear my eyes away from what used to be my arm. Maybe I was in shock? No, I wouldn't have the brainpower then to process what was happening here. Many people would have cried, screamed and tried to express their emotion in the way that would be fitting for the situation like _this_, but I was far beyond that types of reactions. I simply looked with an emotionless gaze.

My body won't move no matter what my mind won't stop searching for _any_ kind of explanation for _this_ locking itself in a loop.

Instead of my left arm there was a giant white with a green tint _wing_ connected to my shoulder.

* * *

I didn't know what happened and wasn't too eager to figure it out, but there was just no explanation to what was I seeing.

I wasn't a doctor, I was more into 'heavy metal', as they say, but right now I wished that I was more interested in living beings and studied them more, because maybe _then_ I would have any idea about the current situation that I was in.

On pure will and a bit of delusional idea that this all can be just a dream, I moved the... _wing_.

It moved.

It moved like I wanted it to. It was surprisingly flexible, I noted absently.

I once read a in magazine how people have to go through some kind of rehabilitation course after having one or more of their limbs being replaced with artificial ones. On of the victims said that after getting his balance and mobility partially back, it was like wearing a pair of shoes.

Right now it was the _furthest_ thing from the truth in my mind, because I _couldn't_ in no sane way compare _this_ to a glove. Some deep and and sarcastic part of me wanted to call for Herbert Wells, because apparently Dr. Moreau got loose and drunk. Well, Moreau was more in line of animal-to-human way, but with Wells you can't be really sure...

My morbid thoughts were interrupted by a big piece of the concrete landing close enough for me to feel the tremor it created by the impact.

There were times where you need to go with the flow to achieve the desirable effect no matter what. I _knew_ that later I _will_ break down and _will_ suffer from the emotion backlash but I at least will be _alive_. It wasn't healthy to suppress your emotions, but it was necessary. It wasn't actual _suppressing_, as I just avoided making a connection of what was happening with 'Reality' in my mind, like tuning out the unnecessary noise. Many people does it unconsciously when they are concentrating on some task and just 'Switch Off' the world around them.

I took a very deep breath.

My priority was to get the hell out of here, nothing else mattered at the moment. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath again.

One...

Two...

Three...

I pushed with both arms... _wings_ myself up. Pain was mostly gone but the body felt tired, which for some reason didn't stop me from lifting myself from the ground. Either I was stronger than I originally thought, or the tiredness and pain were _not_ as bad as I felt them, maybe even both. Again I ignored random thoughts and concentrated on the task, getting myself into a standing position.

I opened my eyes.

Green. Light green strand of hair was hanging down from the left side of my head. I never actually cared much about my hair, just kept it clean and short, so there would be less troubles with it. _This_ was _certainly _not my hair, not in color, nor in length. _One more thing_ to have mental breakdown about later.

Now that I was in this position I tried to pull my right leg under me, so that I could attempt to stand up. It wasn't as easy as I thought. Everything lower my ankles felt _wrong_, at least for me, and apparently were bigger than normal feet. While my knees were touching the ground I felt a discomfort, like my ankles were trying to bend the wrong way. Thinking fast I rosed one leg a little and bent my ankle into more comfortable position.

Now I felt like my feet were touching th ground, but the feeling was still wrong. I repeated the procedure with my other leg, trying to coordinate my legs into more 'natural' position, because I already knew that my legs were not the same as I remembered them. I didn't look down.

Instead I looked up.

Table, or more likely a control panel with a square red button on it. There was a giant glass tube with something inside it, like a container. And a snail... in sunglasses.

_This_ was one weird snail. It was the size of human head, the slug itself was _yellow_, its shell was dark blue with, what appeared to be, a yellow suns on both sides of it. On both sides of the shell there was round... _things_ put inside its shell right at the center. And there was some kind of device attached to it on the side by a spiral cable. It looked lie a dynamic or a receiver... Whoever lived in this place had one hell of an animal fetish.

Ignoring the snail for now, a used one of my... _wings_, it was still hard to think of them as _mine_, to use the panel to pull myself up, making sure not to touch anything that looked dangerous _or_ important. I was stronger, because pulling my full weight up _shouldn't_ be this _easy_! When I felt that I was on the needed level, I tried to stand, using the same wing to not fall down if it will prove to be impossible.

My legs were in weird position with my knees bent and it was like I was standing on my toes, but I could feel the floor under my feet... I felt chills run down my spine, because of the conclusion that my brain came up with.

I looked down.

This was the second time I froze, even if I was trying not to think of all of this as 'Reality' and more in terms of some very creepy dream or a hallucination, _this_ even worse than _wings_.

Bird-like legs. Just a little above my ankles my skin, that was _unnaturally pale_, took a deep brown color and from where the ankles then bent _forward_ and ended up with four big and menacing bird talons, three on the front and one on the back.

Swallowing, I lifted one leg a little and tried to move my new... _toes_. It was very strange experience, because they moved as I wanted them to, but I still had that feeling of _wrongness _buzzing inside my head. Probably because my ming wasn't accustomed to control this type of limbs.

A stray thought made its way on the front of my mind.

Harpy.

One of the winged spirits best known for constantly stealing all food from Phineus. The were women with bird like wings, feet and... Yep, I check with my left... _wing_, the bird-like tail was there too, Quiet long actually, almost a meter long.

I _didn't _want to know _how_ I could feel something with _feathers_ because they didn't have _nerves_ to accomplish the act.

But the point remained, I somehow became something that strongly reminded people of a Harpy from Greek mythology. I knew, that a _real_ Harpies didn't exist, but apparently I somehow became a _very_ good imitation.

Alright Sadie, deep breath, and then to assess the situation. The first part was easy, the second... not so much. After putting my self in what can be considered a standing position, I looked myself over.

First thing that I noticed, was that apparently the one who did it to me, was a pervert. How you can explain that my... _assets_ now could make a porn star jealous? I was always a petite girl without any noticeable curves, and I really didn't care about what anyone thought. I was athletic and in shape, and that was good for me. Now I had two melons..., no, _watermelons_ attached to my chest, and I think it was only because of the talons on my feet, that I was no falling forward from the weight, I would probably _bounce_ back anyway.

My skin was pale, but not in a never-saw-the-sun way, and more with a very light, almost unnoticeable bluish tint, like I spent too much time in the cold, but I didn't feel cold at all, which was strange. Probably some side effect or dysfunction with the pigmentation.

My waist was narrowed and hips were wider, again for someone with the goal being a model this will be a wet dream.

My clothes were different too. I wore a green tank top with 'HAPPY' written in dark green on the chest and yellow cut-off pants with orange stripes, with black color over the place where panties should be. I didn't know which part was more disturbing, the one that someone dressed me in this, the one, there apparently was no real way to remove my pants, or the fact, that I will actually need an assistance for the act. The last part only applied if my digestion system was left unchanged, which I hoped was true.

Now comes the hardest part, actually getting out of here. 'The journey of a thousand mile start with a single step' as they say.

Another deep breath and I took my first step. Keeping balance was actually easier than I thought, because my feet were not more spread and with talons, that apparently could pierce _stone_, even if a little, because when I clenched them to make sure that I would now fall, the tips dug into the floor a little. I was definitely stronger, because I don't remember being able to do _this_.

Another step.

And another.

If I don't move my wings around and keep them close to my body, then I should be able to keep balance at least. Yeh, walking took some concentration, but I managed. I hope I wouldn't need to actually run, because that will be impossible for me right now.

I looked around. It was defiantly some kind of laboratory or a research facility and taking in account the fact that this place was falling apart, it could mean a ton of thing, that I didn't even _want_ to think about. The tubes, cables and strange cylinders from reinforced glass... most of this things were broken and could be used again.

Not my business. If someone could afford this whole place and not be concerned with it destruction, then I really didn't want to know what was created here.

I turned around and start walking towards the half-opened door.

* * *

I peeked outside, making sure to not make any sound or show too much of my face.

A corridor with falling debris... and a trail of blood leading in this room.

_Great_.

At least there was no one there, and I took a step outside, with only th sound of my talons hitting ground. It wasn't such a loud sound so there was a very low possibility that someone could hear it over the nose of falling rocks. I tried not to step on blood, because I never like it. It wasn't Hemophobia, just a certain level of dislike, that made me more of a 'technical' person, instead of a doctor as Mom wanted me to be. I wouldn't faint or even feel dizzy from the sight of blood, but I really wouldn't want to get near it, and considering that Mom wanted me to become a surgeon... Yeh, the problem is easy to see.

Making my way through the ruined corridor I was thinking about the situation I was in. I was now a walking piece of a Greek Folklore and in the place that should be only in some kind of James Bond Movie. I really needed a mirror right now, to see if something else was changed. I really hope that my eyes were the same, I got the green color from Mom, and they were really beautiful, and coming from me it really was something.

My steps haltered as I stepped into a larger corridor, that was leading to the right and to the left.

Now where?

Well, if I want to get out than I need to follow the hints of the exit, like going up or fresh air, or...

_*Crash*_

I big rock fell from the ceiling on the left.

_Or_ I could follow the self-preservation instinct and go into the corridor that _isn't_ threatening to bury me under itself. To the right it is.

I don't know how long I was walking but the corridor just wasn't ending. Yes, my speed wasn't that great, but at least a door or some king of a mark would be very useful right now. This place was obviously made for people that worked here for some time, so if the new members of the facility arrive, the ones that are familiar with the layout will just show them how to get around. This was also a very good defense against an unwanted guests because without any direction they will just get lost and just wander until they will give up or would be restrained by the local Security.

Well, good thing that apparently all the inhabitants left the place.

"Th.. .a.!"

Or not.

I heard voices, coming right from the corridor in-front of me. This was _not_ good.

First was the fact that I really didn't know what was going on here and to actually talk with them I would first need the information about at least the facility I was in. If they were Security Guards I will be screwed, because I _really_ don't think that I should be walking around freely. I don't know who will they think I am, but it ether way won't do any good to be labeled as an intruder or runaway experiment.

Second was the fact that if this place was under attack of some kind they will shoot first and only then ask my cold corpse questions. Yeh, _not_ a good option being turn into Swiss Cheese because of the misunderstanding.

Third is that they could be marauders, which will lead to the same final as the second, or even worse, they will consider me as a spoil of they raid and I will be sold to some zoo or some private confectioner. Life on a chain in a cage wasn't that awesome, you know.

That left me with only with one option: run.

There was _no way in hell_ that I could fight, I didn't even took any Martial Arts classes, hell I could even throw a punch right, and with wings instead of arm they will sooner die from _laughing_ too hard. Yeh, my talons looked menacing, but what good it would be when I could barely walk, even if it was becoming easier each minute.

"We need to search all facilities and rooms! That bastard could have left something behind!"

They were getting closer. Running back was not an option because I could even run right now with the pitiful control over my legs I had right now. There wasn't any door that I could hide behind and no hole to crawl into. Hell, I couldn't even climb up...

I looked at my wings.

This was the dumbest idea I had in my whole life, but desperate situations called for desperate measures. If I could pull it off _just this once_, I'll probably be safe. The fact that I even didn't _know_ how to fly was ignored, because there really wasn't any other option available.

Another deep breath and I spread my wings...

Damn, even _thinking_ this is _weird_.

Well, I could think of a good speech as a first human who's going to fly without any outside help, but no time for that. I flapped my wings.

The effect with instantaneous, I was launched upward with a great speed. It was indescribable feeling, that can't be put in words - flight. As I slowed down, I spread my wings again, making sure to _not_ accidentally push myself down and flapped them again, but with less force, so not to ascend too fast and have a hard meeting with the ceiling. It was really hight, but in just three swings of my new appendages I was almost there.

Carefully, so not fall down, I decreased the strength behind my flaps and tried to stay on the same level. It was easier said than done, but I managed to stay at least close to the ceiling, so no one from the floor could see me without actually rising their head. It was surprising how little sound my wings actually made while I was flapping them. Well, one less problem to worry about, I guess.

Soon I saw the ones that I heard.

_This_ was not what I was expecting. There was only three of them, all were wearing some very strange hazmat suits, the had a porthole-like round eye on the center their heads. All three were carrying some strange backpacks that looked like it was there to provide the wearer with fresh air, like a life-support system. Also they were carrying... _muskets_?

Alright...

I almost forgot to suspend myself in the air. Who the hell used _muskets_ nowadays? It was like using a coal-engine on the car or something equally archaic and useless. I mean, a simple automatic gun will be more intimidating than _this_. Their place are in the museum, not in the clearly advanced laboratory, that apparently had a toxic... leak...

Oh, shit...

If this was a gas-leak or some form of radiation I was done for. My tank top couldn't protect me for anything apart from being called an exhibitionist. This was a very bad situation and I couldn't imagine how can it become any worse...

"Good thing that gas didn't reach this place, so we can safely search through the part of the lab."

...

...

This was _awfully _convenient statement made by one of the people who already started to move away from my position. I think that Universe truly listens and decided to give me a break for the shit that is happening with me right now.

As they were so far that I couldn't hear them I decided to test something out. Carefully angling myself I tried to move forward, which actually happened, but I started instantly loose the heights.

This will take awhile.

* * *

Well, I learned two important things from my attempt at flying.

First was that just staying in place wasn't that hard, but actually flying in some direction... I really hoped that it will be just as easy, but apparently Universe decided that balance should be restored and I almost fell down more the a dozen times, before getting the idea how to... _float_ forward at least. It was a tad bit faster than just walking, but also let pass unseen by the locals.

Second was that actually _turning_ while flying without any experience or idea _how_ to do it was _painful_, because I encountered several walls on my way. Interesting part was that I didn't even got a scratch from any of my collisions, when I was sure that a broken nose will be at least a minimal injury. It was like my body was tougher than normal, but that was the thoughts for another time, while I was concentrating on actually flying.

And the little warm and happy feeling in my chest from being able to actually _fly_ wasn't the reason or a part of it at all. Nope.

...

...

Well, _maybe_ just a little. Every child wanted to fly at the young age, be it because of the Superman, who wears his underwear over his pants and no one actually has the guts to tell him that, or Peter Pan, who lives in a place that represents pedophile wet dream with how much 'Magical Dust' is used. Some people, even if they already grew up, still keep that little spark of childishness in them, I was one of them, and even with all the weight of the situation, I let a little smile grace my lips.

Apparently I was graced with another miracle of the Universe as the corridor ended and I entered a big round room. It was full of broken glass and pieces of ceiling lying around. There was an exit on the other side, which I entered, not bothering with the room, because there wasn't anything helpful in it.

Another corridor.

I know, that I'm repeating myself, but this will _really_ take awhile.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was flying around the whole thing, but at least I found an exit at last. There was at least five dead end that I encountered, and I had to go back each damn time. Well, at least I was practicing in flying and now could fly a little bit faster, and actually turn without crashing into anything.

There was one thing that I encountered on my search that almost made me loose it.

A dark purple mist-like thing that was slowly filling up the building. If this was the gas that they were talking about, I didn't want to be even _near_ it. Good thing I could fly faster than it was crawling, but it still put me on clock, because I didn't know how much time I will be able to roam free before gas will catch me in a place without any way out.

But I found a way out, not actually a door and more like a hole in the ceiling, but it was something. I really hoped that there was safe outside.

With a grunt I used all speed that I could without loosing control of my flight and dove through the hole. I was welcomed by the light of the sun, the fresh air of the outside, by the snow that was falling.. down?

_Snow_?

I looked around.

Snow was everywhere. I looked down and saw that the whole facility was covered in it... and the mist-thing. It was spotty and not everywhere, but the thing was slowly spreading and moving around the mountain in which the lab was. I saw some more mountain picks and a lake, which for some reason wasn't frozen.

With so much ice and snow around any would have frozen to... death... in... minutes?

...

...

...

_Why_ I wasn't feeling any cold? I know that it _is_ cold around me and... that's all. No discomfort in any way or form, not even a shudder, just the fact that there is wind and snow and I'm in the middle of it in thin clothes without freezing my butt out.

This _wasn't_ natural! I know, that I sound like a masochist, but I should be half dead _already_! Maybe I lost some part of my senses and can't actually feel temperature? No, I felt that it's colder here than inside, but that's pretty much it. No discomfort any feeling of being turned into a icicle, just the fact that registered in my brain.

Maybe the bird that was used as a donor for me from Arctic? No, that's just dumb.

It doesn't make any sense! Hell, I shouldn't be able to even fly because my human bones are to heavy for it! Was I changed on a such deep level? Was there _anything_ that still was _me_ left in this body? I was afraid in looking into mirror right now, afraid to find not my face but someone's else.

I couldn't take it anymore, I landed on the nearest ledge and fell down, curling into a ball, cowering myself with my wings...

The sense of _wrongness_ from thinking that wasn't as strong as before and I made me cry even more. Tears was rolling down my cheeks and sobs shook my body. My voice... No, it wasn't even _my_ voice anymore, started to break.

"Why...?" It was th first words that I spoke and they weren't in my normal voice.

This voice was more mature and different from my normal quiet one.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I didn't understand what was happening and I just wanted to know if all this was some sort of a nightmare or everything was real. From each sob my body shook and from each tear my despair grew. I couldn't deny myself any longer and all the pent up emotion just erupted in hysterical breakdown.

_Why_ was I in some kind of a laboratory that looked like a _war_ happened in it not long ago?!

_Why_ was I turned in some _freak_ that looked like a Greek mythologist's wet dream?!

_Why_ was I in some place that looked like _Himalaya_?!

_Why_ was I unaffected by the temperature?

**_Why?! _**

I cried, because there wasn't anything else I _could_ do. I cried, because _nothing _made sense right now_._ I cried, because I just wanted to go _home_.

* * *

I cried till my voice became hoarse, till there wasn't any more tears to shed. I was empty. There just wasn't any more emotions to release, I was an empty husk that was just lying in snow and shaking from pain and tiredness. Pain was more emotional than physical, but it was pain all the same.

I burned out and I knew that. I never was strong and being book-smart wasn't something to brag about, so the shock from all that happened here was more than enough to shook me to the core and leave me a whimpering mess, which anyone passing could see right now. I wasn't really brave or outstanding, I didn't have an ambition or some grand goal, I was just Sadie, who lived with her mother and little sister in Los-Angeles.

Hell, I never even had anything outstanding about me. My grades were good, but not the best, my PE was actually my worst subject because I never was in any good shape until I joined the swimming team, which got me at least _some_ good recommendations after school. Other than that I was a 'grey mouse' that never like spotlight and preferred her life quite and normal.

I had no knowledge how to behave in _this _type of situations! Hell, I would be thankful even for some pathetic thing like a movie that I've seen with something similar, but I never was into that Sci-Fi crap, because they always were the same. A bunch of fat Star Troopers rolling from cover to cover like on a wheelchairs, all bristling with homoeroticism, and saying the word 'dick' with or without need. And only one female character who's as thin as a matchstick and strong as fuck among the bunch of chunky bastards, who shows her envy for 'dicks', mostly always is a joke.

I like something that will actually make you feel something, more than shortening distance between you and epileptic seizure from all the flashing colors in-front your eyes. 'Sherlock Holmes' from four year ago, with Robert Downey Jr. as the new face of the legendary detective, made me feel several times more positive emotions than that thing, that crawled from some cave where it probably ate rocks and exasperated snorted, by the name 'A Sound of Thunder', which actually made me think that I should sue the producers for stealing almost two hours of my life.

And right now I was stuck in the situation that will probably make the bloodsuckers from Hollywood foam from the mouth because of the orgasm they had while imagining how money much they could make if turn it into movie.

I took a deep breath, while noticing that I was doing it too often for my liking, and got back on my feet. One thing that I learned in my life is that looking back was only good to _not_ repeat the mistakes of the past. I wasn't a fighter or a genius, not a Great Hero or an Evil Villain, I was just a girl that found herself in the impossible situation and I was going to do what was actually logically _must_ be done in this type of situation - gathering the essentials.

First was finding the information about the location I was in. So long I was going on pure 'It is no real'-engine, but right now this was not an option. Walking blind in the place you have no knowledge about is a stupidity that even a borderline _retarded_ person won't do. I knew right ow that this was some kind of a research facility or a laboratory that _could be_ or _was_ under attack. I knew that there was a leak of a dangerous substance that has a gas-like form and purple color and doesn't need to be actually inhaled to affect a person if the full-body suits that I saw were any indication. Right now it was all the information I had, and I needed information of the location and the time, because I wasn't sure that I still was on a American land. I didn't know geography that well, but at least if I saw a map of some kind I could get the idea of my location. And I couldn't just fly around because the local had _guns_ and obviously knew how to use them, even if I don't take into account my lack of skill in the flight department. If I wasn't in America anymore, than the first place I should go will be an American embassy, so I could get back home. Well, if I will be able to prove my identity with the new look, which will be problematic in more than one way.

Second will be food, because I didn't know how much time will it take to find a telephone or help that wasn't armed or will dissect me for the hell of it. This posed to problems. One was that I couldn't actually eat anything that I wasn't familiar with considering that I wasn't a specialist and could know which animals or plants could be eaten, and which will make me piss broken glass and shit acid, so that would mean that I will need to find civilization. Also I couldn't know if this changes that was done to me will affect my food-preferences, I'm not very comfortable thinking that I would need to eat seeds for the rest of my life or raw meat if the bird that was used was carnivorous. It will also be a possibility for me that now I had some allergies that I didn't have before, which will be a pain to find out, because I will actually need to _eat_ something to get a reaction and playing Russian Roulette wasn't in my plans for near future. I could only pray that my body can still handle the normal human food, and that I will find it soon, because right now, even if not very strong, the hunger was still there.

Third was the money. I didn't have my wallet with me and stealing was against my morals, so I was in need of local currency, whatever it was. Well, if I _really _was in Himalaya than getting enough Nepalese Rupee will pose a problem, because for one I will probably be seen as some kind of a monster and the second is the lack of hands to actually manage such a delicate task as handling coins and banknotes. Wings really were not made for it and I'll never be able to use them for any time soon. There was always a possibility of trading good for goods, but I couldn't be sure with the 'prices', so if wasn't even a question about being cheated, because it will happen anyway, greed was always present as a part of human's intentions during trading. Also I couldn't actually work, because the best I could get will be a mascot, who will just stand in bikini and wave at the potential costumers to come in. No gonna happen, I had standards.

Fourth and the last point was disguise. Right now I will stuck out like a sore thumb in any crowd and having any attention directed at me in any form was not good. I knew that people tend to fear what the couldn't understand, I know, right now I _was_ very afraid. The place I was in didn't make any sense, and I was almost shaking from fear, but I must at least try to move somewhere. Even if I wasn't a very brave person to begin with, I still knew when you should just suck it up and move forward. If I could find some kind of cloak that will cover me from head to... talons, it will be a godsend, considering that because of my legs I was taller than any normal human and finding something like that will be problematic at best and downright impossible at worst. Maybe if I tied one around my waist to cover the rest of my body, but that will require assistance because the lack of fingers kind made it hart to tie a knot.

Well, lets start with the easiest one.

Spreading my wings I took into the sky.

* * *

Two _new_ things that I learned about flying.

First is that it's apparently easier done with some wind helping me keep the heights, so I didn't need to flap my wings so often. Gliding wasn't actually what I was doing, again because of the lack of skill necessary to accomplish such an action. The downside was that it was a lot harder to fly in one direction because the wind will always try to move you somewhere, if only you are not flying with it. Considering that I had no idea how to handle an air current and how to actually operate anything capable of flight, it was a miracle that I didn't crash into something already. At least I was flying low so not to have a lot of room to fall, which will make it easier to land without having my bones broken.

Second was that, apparently, my... ehem, _tail_ was controlled by my reflexes, and really helped to fly when there was actual speed. He worked to help me keep balance and turn, working like a ship's rudder. Also it was almost a reflex, because I somehow was using it without any conscious thought, like person who is going to fall is using his hands to keep balance. And it was creepy. I knew that it was wrong right now to look a gift-horse in the mouth, but the way that I somehow was using the thing without actually realizing it was sending chills down my spine. Many would ask what was so scary? Well, if you are doing something on reflex without any actual training and, or any training that you can remember, in a body that you don't recognize, you'll no doubt will ask yourself what _other reflexes_ did you gain without knowing?

People don't actually think when they walk because they learned it in their childhood and now take it for granted, but thats only because they actually _know_ how they gained this 'granted'. In my case I have no knowledge and no way of gaining it without returning back to the place from which I was now trying to escape.

My train of thought stopped, or more precisely _crashed_, because of what I saw._  
_

Wreckage. Wooden barrels, boxes, big pieces of wood and... ropes? Whatever was here in the first place was made of wood, or at least something that resembled wood. Who the hell made barrels from _wood_? I mean, it was twenty-first century and the wooden containers are used only because it cheaper, but barrels are no made from metal simply because it's safer. It won't do anyone any good if something like Oil will spill because of something pathetic like termites and catch on fire. Yeh, metal can just rust, but they were still more logical choice than the archaic this as wood.

I looked around. There was no one in sight and right now I really needed at least _something_ to gain more information and this was actually perfect. If this boxes were marked, than I would be able to identify from which country they are and probably where am I!

I landed and slowly moved towards the nearest wooden box. It was about meter hight and meter long, a perfect cube, but what worried me, that it was covered in snow. It meant that whoever the guys earlier were weren't concerned with the content. Maybe be it was empty? I really hope that at least it was marked in some way, but alas, it was my hope against Murphy's Law, 'Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong'.

Standing in-from of the box I now realised the biggest problem I had, the lack of tools to open it. I mean, it's not like I could use a crowbar even if I had one, wings are not made for this type of manipulations. I walked around the box, using my wings to create gusts of wind and clear the thing from snow. Luck was again not on my side because I didn't find any identification-marks or logos on it, so this was a dead end. The last hope will be the content of it, if there is even any.

Well, all I need right now is something... sharp... and... pointy...

I looked down.

This will probably make anyone who will know to nominate me for a Darwin Award, but while nobody is looking...

With one mighty flap of my wings I was on the box, noting that I was getting better with my wings, not that it was actually a _good_ news. Ma talons were positioned on each side of the box's top. It took some time, but I was able to find the gaps between the sides and the top and get a good hold.

Taking a deep breath and taking a note to stop doing it, I flapped my wings and _pulled_. The result was... unexpected. The plant that I was holding only didn't just teared away, it was _teared apart_! The pressure from my claws was enough to rip the this the shreds without any actual strain from me. I almost fell back wards, but was able to land on feet by releasing the splinter from them.

I blinked.

_This_ was another unusual thing that happened that was connected to my physical strength. I new that my stamina wasn't the best and right now I should be on the ground gasping to breath Like I was during an asthmatic attack, and I feet _shouldn't_ be able to pull such a stunt like right now without any negative effects. I knew that right now I should be pulling splinters from my feet, but to my shock they were totally unharmed, like nothing happened. I _was_ stronger and tougher than normal, and for some reason I felt like I didn't even scratched the surface.

Shacking my head to get rid of any stray thoughts I walked to the box and looked inside. Well, at least hunger wasn't a problem anymore, because the bow was full of apples.

_*Grumble*_

And my stomach choose this moment to remind me that, even if changed, this body still needed food to work properly. The question is: how the hell will I eat one? I looked at my wings and shrugged, it's not like I have a choice here. Reaching inside with one of my wings I tried to bend it so the apple will be on it like on a palm of the hand, using the tip as a scoop or a shovel. To my surprise it actually was quiet flexible and more than up to the task, making me add another strange thing about myself to the growing list and to actually release a breath, figuratively speaking, about not being able to use the most the normal daily thing.

I lifted my prise carefully, trying not to drop it and took a bite. I didn't know from _where_ this thing came from but if I was a Snow White, I would have eaten it anyway, poisoned or not. This was the best damn apples I had in my life! I know it's king of pathetic to be happy about a tasty fruit, but being a person that lived on semis for five years now, I was having an epiphany. I finished the apple in record time.

And then another one. Maybe this was the way the Universe was giving me a break?

* * *

**Alright, I really want to know what do you thing about it? This idea was born from the Harry Potter Fic actually, but I cont' remember the name of it. So, the idea grew being fertilized by beer and cigarettes and now you can see the first fruits of my labor. Yes, the idea wasn't originally mine, but the plot is all me.  
**

**Now, for some serious points:**

**1) Yes, Sadie got Monet's body with everything that goes with in including '****Yuki Yuki no Mi**', but to actually use it you have to be aware of it or be under stress, and the first part wasn't possible while the second didn't happened yet. 

**2) If you have any suggestions, questions or criticism, please write them in the Reviews and I will surely answer. **

**3) No, my OC won't interfere with the original Plot, only from sideline and just barely.**

**4) No, I'm not overpowering the OC, because she doesn't have a clue where she is and what her capabilities are.**

**5) This story is a side project, so there won't be any frequent updates, but I won't let any of my stories die, so don't worry.**

**6) If you don't like what is happening in the story, you can just forget that it is here, so not to make everyone's time worse by complaining. If you want a different plot, or think that you can make a better one, just do it yourself.**

**7) No, I'm not resurrecting any other characters, but I maybe will kill one or two. This is still a Test-Run for the plot, and if the responce will be positive, I will make sure not to disappoint you.**


End file.
